Question: $ {10.56 \div 4.4 = ?} $
Solution: ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }44\text{ go into }{105}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${105}\div44={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{17}$ $\text{How many times does }44\text{ go into }{176}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${176}\div44={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {10.56 \div 4.4 = 2.4} $